captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Overhead Kick
オーバーヘッドキック |image= Overhead ep26 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=South AmericanPopular opinion continues to debate its exact origin, particularly in the locations where the manoeuvre was allegedly created (e.g., Brazil, Chile, and Peru). Nevertheless, the available facts and dates tell a straightforward narrative, indicating that the bicycle kick's invention occurred in South America, during an era of innovation in association football tactics and skills. |other_names=Bicycle kick; Rovesciata |first_appearance= }} (オーバーヘッドキック, ōbāheddo kikku) is a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg, rather than using, for example, a header. Overhead Kick Description The overhead kick appeared when Roberto Hongo showed both Tsubasa and Ishizaki the Off the Bar Overhead Kick while still having whisky in his system. The net was figuratively torn after the shot as well. Tsubasa managed to learn it after just observing and by self-experimentation, without any coaching tips from him at all. As for the second duel between Wakabayashi and Tsubasa in the inter-school tournament, Tsubasa was able to defeat Genzo with the Off the Bar Overhead Kick, equalizing the game with Shutetsu. Later on, Tsubasa used this shot as one of his specialties, together with his special mid-range shots. Twin Overhead Kick Twin Overhead Kick (ツインオーバーヘッド, '' tsuin ōbā heddo''), also named as Combination Overhead Kick (オーバーヘッドコンビネーション). is a combination technique only by duos who are on the same page. Description This is a combination technique where both players simultaneously perform an Overhead Kick while the ball high in the air. As with a Twin Shot, the ball spins unpredictably, giving it a winding trajectory. Twin Overhead Kick users Gallery |-|Color spread= Overhead (RS) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead |-|1983= Roberto Overhead ep1 (1983) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Roberto Overhead ep1 (1983) 2.jpg Overhead ep7 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Overhead Tsubasa ep24 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Hanawa SS Misugi ep31 (1983) 0.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Misugi ep31 (1983) 1.jpg|Scoring against Morisaki Tsubasa ep31 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Musashi FC Tsubasa ep36 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead pass Schneider ep102 (1983) 3.jpg|Schneider (1983)'s Diving Overhead Kick Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Schneider (1983) vs Tsubasa Schneider Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 2.jpg|Schneider (1983) vs Tsubasa Germany ep104 (1983) 10.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hefner |-|1983 (2)= Hyuga ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Pass Tsubasa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Overhead ep93 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Furano Ishizaki - Overhead.jpg|Ishizaki's Overhead pass Overhead ep115 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Wakashimazu Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro shots to the air Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 3.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 4.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 5.jpg|Kojiro's somersault Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 6.jpg Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal |-|SCT= Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Sawada & Hyuga Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga |-|Film= U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Misaki (Film 1) 1.jpg|Misaki's Overhead Pass Kojiro (Film 1) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Pass Tsubasa (Film 1) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Tsubasa (Film 1) 2.jpg|Scoring against Hefner Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead |-|J= Roberto Overhead ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Kick Roberto Overhead ep1 (J) 2.jpg Tsubasa ep2 (J) 1.jpg|1st Tsubasa's Overhead Misugi ep23 (J) 3.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Tsubasa ep23 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Misaki ep30 (J) 1.jpg|Misaki's Overhead Takeshi ep30 (J) 1.jpg|Sawada's Overhead Hyuga ep33 (J) 1.jpg|Misaki vs Hyuga Kojiro ep33 (J) 2.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Kojiro ep33 (J) 3.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Tsubasa ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Aoi ep36 (J) 1.jpg|Aoi scores against Hernandez Aoi and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Tsubasa & Aoi's Tag-Team Long Shot Hyuga ep45 (J) 1.jpg|Hyuga Aoi ep43 (J) 0.jpg|Aoi's Overhead Aoi ep43 (J) 1.jpg|Aoi vs Bunnag Aoi ep43 (J) 2.jpg Aoi ep43 (J) 3.jpg Aoi ep43 (J) 4.jpg|Aoi scores against Thailand |-|2001= Overhead ep2 (2001) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Overhead ep10 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Overhead ep15 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Furano Overhead ep18 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Wakashimazu Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 4.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 5.jpg|Overhead Tiger Japan ep30 (2001) 2.jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana |-|2018= Roberto - Off the bar overhead kick (2018).jpg|Roberto's Overhead Tsubasa - overhead (KD).jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Overhead Tsubasa Overhead S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa in Boys' Fight arc Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Overhead Kick ep17 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Overhead Kick ep20 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Wakashimazu Overhead Kick ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro Overhead Kick ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa Sano ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Sano's Overhead Sano ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's Counter Overhead Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 5.jpg|Ishizaki's Overhead pass |-|2018 (2)= Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg| Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 5.jpg| Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg| Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro now on par with Tsubasa |-|Game= Tsubasa (CT5) 3.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Tsubasa (MCD) 2.png|Tsubasa's version Matsuyama (MCD) 2.png|Matsuyama's version Misugi (MCD) 2.png|Misugi's version |-|Manga= Roberto - Off the Bar Overhead Kick.jpg|Roberto's version Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Tsubasa - overhead (BF).jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Overhead Tiger Shot ch84 (CT) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Overhead Tiger Overhead ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Tsubasa Overhead (RS).jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead (RS) Overhead ch16 (RS) 1.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Overhead ch16 (RS) 1.jpg|Misugi Overhead ch21 (RS) 1.jpg|Davi's version Overhead ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Margus' version Twin Overhead ch63 (BWY) 1.png|Nankatsu Golden Duo's Twin Overhead Twin Overhead ch100 (RS) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Golden Duo's Twin Overhead Twin Overhead (DT) 1.jpg Notes Category:Aerial shots